


Red Moon Rising

by Poetgirl616



Category: Wolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cayden has arrived in Lupine Ridge, but things are different, things don't go as planned. Non Cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Cayden found himself lucky, Mr. Tollerman was taking him on as a farm hand, now he had a reason to stay. He wanted answers, Wild Joe sent him here for a good reason.

Now, he'd have to work hard and poke around Angel's bar at night to try to find what he wanted to know.

One way or another, he'd find out what he was meant to.

If only he knew how right he was. . . .


	2. The Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor Slaughter is played by Jason Mamoa. He has silver streaks in his hear, wears it in half ponytail sometimes and has silver eyes.

Angel P. O. V

I frowned at Gale as she crouched in front of the fridge behind the bar and guzzled down a beer.

"Gale, stop drinking all the beer." I shouted, setting the twenty four pack box of Bud Light Lime I had been holding on the counter.

"I'm not! I'm checking the stock like you asked me to. We're good." Gale stumbled as she attempted to stand, knocking into the counter. I moved to help her, but she sloppily shrugged me off and wobbled toward the side room, almost ripping the curtain as she closed it.

I sighed and glanced around the bar, taking note of the customers positions and state of mind.

Connor and his pack were drinking at a table near the back of the room. A few town wolves were sitting at a table not far on either side of the wild wolves table.

Connor Slaughter. The Alpha, as it would seem. I could think of many things that were terrible about him.

Cold. Crass. Wild. Beastly.

He hunted members of the town wolves, the last group of the old lines, the pureblood wolves. He ate them.

I made a deal with him-a deal I really didn't want any part of.

I had no other choice. I had to keep my end of the deal, or he would hurt every town wolf in Lupine Ridge.

I, Angelina Timmins, was to bear a son for Connor Slaughter. If I gave him a son, I would be free. I could leave Lupine Ridge behind and travel to Europe or France.

I couldn't back out.

A bottle shattering against the wall broke me from my thoughts. A loud whoop drew my attention to the wild wolves table. One of Connor's goons, Deke, had gotten stupidly drunk and broke a bottle near one his friends shoulder.

I sighed, preparing to throw him out if he got too rowdy.

A stranger distracted me, tall and dirty blonde, he strode into my bar and sat down on a stool.

"What can I get you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"A Bud will be fine, thanks." He replied, nodding to me.

"Got a name?"

"Danny-Daniel."

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge behind me.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" I inquired, placing the Bud he'd ordered in front of him.

"Just passing through. Do you know if there's work here?" He questioned after taking a sip.

"No." I answered sharply. We really didn't need him sniffing around town.

I walked out back to unload a few more crates liquor, carefully: placing them on their respective shelves until I needed them.

When I returned to the counter, Lila was huffing about the stranger being a gay man. She strutted off to another table and 'Danny Daniel' grumbled to himself.

Deke strode up to Daniel, standing beside his left elbow."My girl tells me you squeezed her ass."

"Then she's mistaken." Daniel replied with a shrug.

"You calling her a liar?" Deke demanded, stepping closer.

"No, simply mistaken." He responded.

Connor's men rose from their seats and gathered in a mass of intimidation around Daniel. They claimed on the tables and puffed themselves up to look larger.

I wanted to growl in agitation, I did not need them to break anything in my bar.

"Don't you dare start something that will break my bar," I warned, narrowing my eyes at the crowd.

"No worries, Angel, we won't mess up the bar." Deke snickered, his slightly yellowed teeth bared in a sick smile.

Daniel raised his arms. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving, okay? I'm leaving."

The pack parted to allow him to pass, all eyes watched him walk out.

I waited until he was gone to glance at Connor. I had seen the way he looked at the traveler. Daniel had sent out scent signals that indicated he was interested in mating. I, however, was not. This would piss off Connor if he smelt it, too.

I approached the Alpha, bringing a fresh Bud as a sort of peace offering. I really didn't want him to be angry in my bar.

"Another one, Connor?" I asked, stretching the hand carrying the bottle.

"Who was the pup, Angel?" Connor asked, his silver eyes boring into me. "He was sniffing around you."

"A traveler, I expect, a nobody. He told me his name was Daniel, didn't give a last name." I set the bottle down and took the chair across from the wild pack leader. "As for him wanting to sniff me, I'm not interested, and as you well know, I'm due to mate a wolf."

"I do, just remember that we have a deal," he rumbled.

"When?" I asked, knowing he'd understand what I was asking.

"Once I decide the time is right." He answered, draining the rest of his beer and leaving a tip. He and his gang left, their beaten up van rolling up toward the hills.

'Once I decide the time is right.' I ran the words over again in my mind. Well, that was that.


	3. Impulsive Decisions

I groaned, stretching and keeping my eyes closed as I walked to the bathroom. I knew better than to open my eyes in the morning sunlight that came through my bedroom window. It hurt like hell and blinded me for a few minutes, back when I didn't know better and kept opening my eyes until I learned the lesson.

I washed my face in cool water, the jolt waking me up. I towel dried my ivory toned skin and pulled the scrunchie from my breast length dark brown hair. I would say I was five ten, or a little bit over, my eyes were icy blue. Sometimes, I swear they looked silver in certain lighting.

Silver. Connor Slaughter.

My thoughts turned to the wild wolf as I dressed in a red spaghetti strap and faded blue short shorts. It was said that he forced a woman back when the Wills had a living sister. Lucinda, I believe her name was. The thing about it is, I had never seen him be harsh to a woman. Okay, sure, he made a deal with me, but he didn't physically harm me. He could have, but he didn't. He only told me that the ones I loved would suffer financially and psychologically.

I focused hard, recalling the events that led up to the wild pack hunting a town wolf.

It seemed that on every occasion, some wrong or deliberate scheme against him. He only hunted those town wolves, no others.

But. . . .the children that went missing?

My brow furrowed as I concentrated. The scents were never Connor's, just the members of his pack.

Huh, I'll be damned. Maybe he wasn't so terrible, just gruff and seriously stern.

"Angel! Hey, Angel! Where are you?" Ash yelled, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, seriously? Yelling? As if we needed to! "Up here, I'll be down in a second."

"Hurry up, Connor wants to see you." He replied, snickering.

I froze for a moment. Was this the time he meant?

"Angel!" He hollered.

I jumped, fumbling to put the towel down. "I'm coming."

I descended the steps two at a time, unlocking the door that separated the upper and lower level of the bar. Yeah, yeah, I lived above my bar.

Ash led me to the beat up van the wild pack used to transport themselves to town. I sat in the passenger seat and tried not to freak out as he started the van, pulling out of the parking lot.

He drove to the hills, to their land, their camp style home.

Modified tents were scattered between two cliff faces, a large fire pit in the middle.

Ash stopped the van and exited the dumpy vehicle. He led me through the camp, to the largest tent in the very back, covered in tanned animal skins. He swept aside the flap in the front and knocked on the homemade wood door twice.

"Enter." Connor's grow my voice commanded from within.

I had to fight against the urge to run as Ash opened the door and pushed me through.

Connor sat on a chair, well, actually it more resembled a throne, covered in skulls. A large skull suspended behind his head, he was formidable and intimidating, even when he wasn't standing.

I made a valiant effort not to panic as he leveled his intense silver stare on me.

"Angelina," Connor greeted me with a nod.

My tongue darted out, wetting my dry lips. "Connor."

"Perhaps you wish to know why I have summoned you here," he titled his head, his hair half tied up.

"Yes," I answered, taking a breath to settle my nerves.

"We have need to discuss our arrangement. The traveler changes things, I suspect he is from the old lines, but which branch, I am not sure." His eyes bored into me, hands closed over the skulls of a pair of weasels.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, genuinely confused. Daniel was just a stranger, a traveler, nothing more.

"I saw Carter talking to him last night." Connor commented, watching my reactions carefully. "He mentioned interesting things. He wants the traveler to leave quickly, even dropped my name in the conversation. Why would John take him on so quickly?"

"Take him on? As what, a hand?"

"Precisely."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"After he left your bar the night he rolled into town."

"What does all this have to do with our agreement?" I asked, curious and fighting rising anxiety.

"He wants you." He replied bluntly.

"I don't want him." I countered sincerely.

"It presents a problem for our union, and the production of a son." He growled in his gruff voice.

"No, not necessarily." I responded, shaking my head as a plan formed.

"What?"

"We could mate tomorrow night at midnight, without telling the town wolves. They talk to each other," I supplied with a shrug. I mentally crossed my fingers.

A silence stretched longer than I would like, making me nervous.

"We mate tomorrow night." Connor declared in a final tone.

That was how I sealed my fate in one impulsive moment.


	4. The Mating

My hands shook as I combed my hair. So many things had happened. . .

John had drug me to his house and told Cayden about Connor's intention to impregnate me. I hadn't brought up the fact that the wild Alpha planned to mate with me tonight. From the strangers strong reaction to the news, he would fight against the deal I'd made and cause havoc.

I willingly made this decision, he couldn't ruin it just because he couldn't understand our world.

After the conversation, and many threats following stupid questions, Cayden had tried to mate with me. I had given him a series of wounds across his chest as an answer. Hell. No.

Connor sent Deke to the bar soon after I returned from John's. He brought over what his boss wanted me to wear to the mating ceremony. He made some perverted comments and dirty jokes before leaving.

I set the brush on my dresser, taking deep breaths, focusing on the sound of air entering and exiting my lungs.

I can do this, I chanted to myself. I am going to go to the hills, to Connor, and I am going to become his mate.

I was determined to push all thoughts of past doings from my mind, instead choosing to focus on appealing physical appearance and the now.

I stood, pulling the dress over my head. It was white, I noted absently, and the hem touched just below my knees. I was wearing white and binding myself to a man.

A horn blaring outside made me jump. It was time.

I smoothing the dress down, checking my reflection one last time before going downstairs.

Deke and Ash were leaning against the side of the van. I guess Connor thought I'd back out at the last minute.

"I'm ready, let's go." I declared, sliding the back door open and climbing in.

Deke drove us to camp, to my immediate future, until I became pregnant.

The camp looked somewhat different than the last time I was here. There were decorations of sorts strewn over tree branches and various cases of liquor surrounding the seats around the fire pit. An arch made of carved, smooth branches covered with vines twisting around the wood artfully and pink wild flowers sprouting from spaces every ten inches up.

I walked to a female pack members tent, I was to wait there until Deke sent for me.

XXXX

I had waited for an hour in Lila's tent.

Now, I walked down a hand made aisle of tanned animal skin and wild flower petals. Connor stood in front of the arch, Ash beside him with an old book.

Don't throw up, you're fine. You. Are. Fine. I repeated the chant in my mind as I took each step toward Connor.

It wasn't long until I reached him, he wore a modified version of a tuxedo. It was more wild and screamed wolf. His silver eyes seemed to be more noticeable.

"Alright, let's begin. Connor Slaughter, Alpha of Lupine Ridge! Do you take Angelina to be yours, your mate?" Ash asked, his voice loud enough to reach everyone gathered.

"I take her." Connor answered, his gruff voice strong as it echoed through the camp.

"Do you, Angelina Timmins of the old lines, take Connor to be yours, your mate?" Ash questioned, staring at me as he waited for my response.

I glanced up at the few moon, drawing strength from the pure blue light.

I gazed into silver orbs as I gave my answer. "I take him."

The pack cheered and whooped as I allowed Connor to briefly kiss my lips to seal the vows.

I squeaked in surprise when he scooped me up and carried me to his tent. I blinked, realizing that it, too, was decorated. There were carved wolves wearing tuxedos and dresses hanging from threads tied to clumps of fur. I saw that most were howling toward the moon, a few were in a running pose.

Connor set me on my feet once we cleared the front door of the tent. I tensed for a moment as he unzipped my dress. However, I didn't need to worry, he went into another room as soon as the zipper touched the bottom of the track.

I glanced around, taking in the space as I let the dress puddle at my feet. It was the same as the last time I stood in this tent. I caught sight of a small pile of furs and chose to use that as a sort of robe.

I walked to where I'd been shown the bedroom was. He told me that I could when I was ready, he would be in another part of the tent. I was glad that we had talked about this before now.

I sat on the bed, thinking about how this could go. I could just lay there and let him do what he wiahed to my body, getting nothing pleasant out of it. Or, I could participate willingly and enjoy the experience.

I didn't want the first option.

I caught Connor's scent in the room. I stood, turning to face him so he would see me.

His silver eyes took me in, growling appreciatively. They widened a fraction as I slowly slid the furs from my shoulders and they fell to the floor.

The front of his home made, loin cloth style underwear strained against a very large erection. I was becoming a little intimidated by the size. That thing was HUGE!

He must have seen my newfound skittishness on my expression. "I won't force you. I can help prepare you, but it's up to you."

I gasped, surprised. "Really? You aren't angry that I'm not immediately jumping on it?"

He chuckled. "Lie down, we can get started with the real mating soon."

I obeyed, awkwardly laying down with my legs spread a little. He sat directly in front of my spread body, stroking up my legs. I jerked when his fingers touched my pussy, rubbing me.

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, focusing on the sensations and nothing else. My body responded slowly at first, then gathered wetness faster as the pleasure began to bloom.

My first orgasm made me moan loudly, the second made me crazy with unfulfilled need. I needed something in me now!

"Please," I moaned, pleading with all I had. "Please!"

Connor removed his fingers and shifted, positioning a very large head at my entrance.

I sucked in a breath as he began to press into me.

He grunted when he fit the head in, pausing and shifting a little before pushing in a bit more.

I panted and glanced down, only half in. Shit, this will never fit.

He snarled and thrust in. I screamed in part pain and part pleasure as he stretched me more than I'd ever been in my life.

Connor waited until I breathed somewhat normally before he pulled back and pushed back in. I snarled, arching my back, my eyes changing and teeth elongated into fangs. Fur sprouted along my spine and chest as he set a deep, fast rhythm. His hips jarred into me, his pale skin flushed and erupting in dark hair. Claws dug into my hips as he fucked me harder, pounding me into his bed.

His silver eyes turned into a light blue, burning into me as he dominated my body.

Color me shocked as he rubbed my clit with the blunt, textured side of one claw. I jerked, gasping for air and crying out as pure pleasure hit me with breath taking force.

He sped up, slamming into me with earth shattering force. I felt my stomach tightening as I raced toward the finish line. He sensed this, picking up even more and squeezing my breast with a clawed hand.

I clenched, hard, my body spasming as his cock jerked. He emptied his hot semen into me with a mighty roar, thrusting hard into me one more time before collapsing.

I sucked in air through my protesting lungs, attempting to wrap my mind around what just happened.

Holy shit! I exclaimed in my mind before the world went dark and I fell asleep mid thought.


End file.
